Лапоинт
|english voice= Philip Weber |image gallery= yes }} Лапоинт — кукла, используемая Новым Орасион Сейсом, чтобы выполнить их планы, обладая прядью волос Брэйна. Он служил Кардиналом в Церкви Горичка. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Lapointe's appearance Лапойнт - высокий мужчина с короткими седыми волосами и темно-карими глазами. Носит очки прямоугольной формы без дужек и оправы.Он носит традиционную одежду Горички - темно-синюю рясу, завязанную на поясе темно-голубым шарфом, ожерелье с символом Горички и плащ с золотыми краями. На его голове красуется темно-синяя митра с символом Горички. Личность По сути, Лапойнт - это Брэйн - такой же очень холодный и строгий. Он не терпит оппозицию каким-либо образом и требует полной лояльности. Когда священник Горички отказался раскрыть личность Невилла, он бросил его в тюрьму и пытал его. Он не признает никаких авторитетов, кроме его собственного, и даже бросает вызов Волшебному совету, когда он высокомерно отвергает запросы Лахара, заявив, что проделки Орасион Сейс лежат исключительно на совести Совета. Арки Ключ Звездного Неба Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. At the church, Lapointe orders every priest to not enter the Archbishop's quarter, as only he can enter. Later on, when Byro wants to talk to the Archbishop about the Infinity Clock being stolen by the Reborn Oración Seis, Lapointe replies that the he and the Archbishop knows about it already, and states that there's a new mission for the Legion Corps. Lapointe is later seen talking to Coco in prison for her sins and turning her back on the creed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Lapointe calls the Legion Corps to tell them that he is reinforcing their strength by adding a new member as a replacement of Coco. Lapointe releases Guttman Kubrick from Zentopia's main prison to make him the new member of Legion. After that, Lapointe is visited by Lahar from the Magic Council, who is there to investigate Zentopia about the Oración Seis's escape from prison. When Lahar says that a Priest from the Church that visited the Oración Seis everyday may be the one responsible for their escape, Lapointe tells Lahar to stop making insinuations about the Church or it may become a major political problem. Lapointe's attitude makes Lahar think that something is suspicious. Later, at the prison, Lapointe goes to the cell where Coco and another prisoner, Father Fabrizio, are held. He asks the Fabrizio about Will Neville's disciples. When he does not get his answers, Lapointe tortures Fabrizio, frightening Coco. Zentopia later holds a conference about electing a new Archbishop, since it has been made obvious that the current one is out of his mind, but Lapointe convinces them that the current Archbishop is needed, in order to guide the powerless lambs in this time of crisis.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Soon after that, Lapointe turns the information he extracted from Fabrizio over to the members of the Reborn Oración Seis, who use it to find Celestial Spirit Mages and unseal the Infinity Clock, using the Anti-Link.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 thumb|left|200px|Lapointe watching the Infinity Clock chain down Lapointe tasks each of the members of Legion Corps with separate missions. He tasks Byro Cracy and Samuel to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia, Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes to destroy a Church with a priest, and Dan Straight to save a Church. He does not let the other members know what he tasked Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes. Lapointe is seen smiling as the completed Infinity Clock is activated, releasing chaos as chains fly out of the Infinity Clock and stick into the ground. thumb|right|200px|Lapointe secretly talking with a priest Lapointe secretly talks with a priest about the Archbishop's madness that they can no longer keep it hidden. Lapointe asks the priest about the pilgrims outside the gate and the he says that they don't know yet, and Lapointe says that they only have to keep the Archbishop out of sight until the anniversary event begins and if there are people who would spread negative rumors, then the cleaner only needs to be sent to eliminate them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 145 thumb|left|200px|Lapointe challenges Gildarts Lapointe stands behind the Archbishop as he was announcing to pilgrims outside the Zentopia Church about the reason for the Infinity Clock's revival, and the Archbishop's last words made Lapointe smile. After Gildarts and Laki sneak into the Archbishop's room, Lapointe confronts them and credits Gildarts for being able to make it to the room, but adds that he will not return alive and Gildarts takes it as a challenge from him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 thumb|200px|right|Lapointe is recognized as Master Zero While Lapointe and Gildarts prepare to fight, Natsu and Coco interrupt them and join Gildarts. Lapointe congratulates Coco for escaping, before saying that he knows Natsu is a Dragon Mage. Natsu smells Lapointe and identifies him as "Master Zero". Everyone gets surprised to hear that, and Gildarts says that he does not know if he is Master Zero or not but he is the one who is mind controlling the Archbishop. Lapointe then smiles and takes Laki as a hostage, using his Darkness Magic, ordering the other Mages to fight each other if they value Laki's life. However, his plan does not go as planned, as Byro appears and nullifies Lapointe's Magic, allowing Laki to be freed and Gildarts to find the chance to use his Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean on Lapointe, defeating him. thumb|200px|left|Lapointe is discovered to be a doll of Zero After being defeated, Lapointe reveals to the others about the history of the Infinity Clock and its true name, Infinity Castle. Laki then tells him that he is a doll like the ones she and Gildarts encountered before. However, Lapointe is in denial and, as he says that he was the one who schemed the plan, rather than a puppet, he slowly begins to fade away in insanity, leaving only a string of Zero's hair behind, at which point Laki says that he was probably made to think that he was human.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Обволакивающий Темный Коготь Магия Тьмы: Будучи куклой из волос Брэйна, он в силах атаковать той же магией, что и его прототип. *'Обволакивающий Темный Коготь': Лапойнт призывает клешню из земли, которая опутывает цель, и оставляет ее в обездвиженном состоянии. Пользователь может также приложить клешню к горлу, захватывая цель в качестве заложника. Телекинез: Лапойнт показал, что имеет возможность изменять форму объекта. Он использовал телекинез, чтобы деформировать прутья в тюремной камере Коко и отца Фабрицио. Битвы и События *Гилдартс Клайв и Байро Краси vs. Лапоинт Ссылки Навигация en:Lapointe Категория:Персонажи Категория:Аниме Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Бывшие члены Церкви Горичка Категория:Мертвы Категория:Требуется Перевод